Till Time Runs Out
by percabeth1234
Summary: Annabeth is visiting her wealthy grandmother on the Greek island of Corfu during the summer. There she meets Perseus Jackson, an adventurous, handsome, and fun-spirited local. 70 days of summer and a deep love that sprouts between the two. But an disapproving grandmother and time running short may just stand in their way. Rated T. Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot.
1. Beach Ball

**SECOND STORYYYYY! YAYA :D**

**So I got this great idea for a new story from a dream I had. Lol. Anyway….**

**Until time runs out**

**Summary:**

**Annabeth is an American tourist visiting her wealthy grandmother on the Greek island of Corfu during the summer. There she meets Perseus Jackson, an adventurous, handsome, and fun-spirited local. 80 days of summer and a deep love that sprouts between the two. But a disapproving grandmother and time running short may just stand in their way. What will they do when time runs out? Rated T.**

**It sounds decent to me. Tell me what you think.**

**Ok this is slightly altered then the first time I wrote it… before Percy's friends were non characters and now they're characters from the books…**

**June 5, 2012**

Looking down on the beach of Sidari, nothing looked out of the ordinary on this fine hot day. The sun was beaming down on the many locals and tourists that crowded the sandy paradise. Umbrellas and sun beds crowded together, waiters running around taking orders, children splashing in the water. Amongst it all was a small, simple white sun umbrella. Underneath a young woman, around the age of nineteen was stretched out on a long towel that read "Sans Francisco" in large noticeable font. The women however, blended in with the many locals, all not amused by the high tides, or para gliders. She wore what seemed to be a simple green bikini under a flowy grey sundress. He blonde curls that usually cascaded her face were hidden by a large floppy sunhat. Her story grey eyes tamed by the pair of simple Ray Ban glasses. No one paid her much attention, everyone assuming she was another local with her tanned skin and simple attire. She had arrived on the island a mere two days ago by plane, all the way from Sans Francisco, USA. She loved Greece and had spent every summer there. This summer she had looked forward to spending three months touring the country with her three closest friends; Thalia, Piper, and Hazel. But her plans were crushed when she received a call from her parents while she was back at The University of Sans Francisco saying that her filthy rich grandmother had requested that she come and stay with her for the ENTIRE summer. Annabeth tried to convince her brothers to go instead but her grandmother insisted.

Now Annabeth laid in the baking sun over looking one of the most beautiful beaches she had ever seen. But of course, being Annabeth, she was too absorbed in her book to even notice. She was so absorbed that she almost didn't notice the beach ball that was flying toward her.

"προσέχω!" she heard someone yell. No paying it any attention, she continued to read, stopping only to adjust her hat. As she lifted her hat she could see the ball flying at her. She, being the very athletic Annabeth, caught it graciously half a meter away from her face. As she looked up she could see a tall, tanned man jogging toward her. He wore a simple pair of beige shorts and was shirtless. He glistened in the sun light and his wet jet-black hair swayed messily in the wind.

"Κορίτσι, μπορείτε να ακούσετε?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm sorry?" she said taking off her glasses. Only when she removed them could she see how dulling they were. The guy's muscular figure looked at least ten times weaker through the glasses and his shorts were actually a light brown. But his eyes. They were this vibrant green so full of life with a hint of mischief. She could see a trouble maker with a good happy heart staring down at her. They were so mesmerizing, it was as if…

"Hello? Lady?" he said, getting more and more amused. "I said, can you hear?"

Annabeth woke from her daydream.

"Sorry, I got lost their for a second." She replied sheepishly.

He smirked at her. "Don't worry you're not the only one" he said slyly.

Annabeth threw the ball at him. "I never said it was you!" she said smiling, but she could feel her cheeks heating up. She hoped it wasn't so noticeable under the umbrella.

"Περσέας βιάσου!"(Perceus hurry up!) she heard someone yell from behind them.

"Δώσε μου ένα λεπτό!" (Give me a minute!) he yelled back.

"So," he started. "How would my secret admirer like to play a game of beach ball? I promise I'll try not to kick your ass" he asked, his accent weaving its way through her brain, making her blush more.

He chuckled. "I know, I know," he started. "Percy is irresistible" he said beaming.

Annabeth rolled her eyes before standing up. "Well Annabeth, is amazing at Beach Ball, so I wouldn't hold you're breath."

Percy gasped sarcastically. "Well I guess I'll just have to woo you with my good looks and charm."

Annabeth had to restrain herself from snickering at him. Who does this guy think he is?

He led her over to a group of about five other people who had been in front of her this whole time.

"Ποιος είναι ο Barbie?" (Who's the Barbie?) One of them asked Percy.

"This, everyone, is Annabeth. She doesn't speak much Greek. She's from god knows where and finds me irresistible.

"HA! In your dreams!" Annabeth said turning to Percy. "And I'm from Sans Francisco, here visiting my grandmother."

After a round of introductions, Annabeth met Silena, a tall, slim, tanned girl with dark blue eyes and black hair and a long, flowy floral dress overtop of her bathing suit. Next was Katie, a shorter, lighter girl with long straight black hair, which she wore in a high ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened in the sunlight. The next three were three guys; Travis and Conner, both tall and skinny with mops of curly brown hair that hangs in their bright blue eyes. They both had upturned eyebrows, and sarcastic smiles. Travis was a bit taller the Conner; it was the only way Annabeth could tell them a part. Lastly there was Charles, or Charlie as Silena, who Annabeth later found out was his girl friend, called him. He was a huge, very built and tall African guy who reminded her much of a pro football player. He had short curly black hair and dark brown eyes.

For the next hour they passed the ball around, played in teams, and even had a boy's verses girl's game, which the other girls found unfair as there was one more boy then girl. Annabeth didn't find it a problem, all she wanted to do was beat Percy. He found this very intriguing. Annabeth was so different then other girls he knew. She was smart, very VERY smart, and carefree. She didn't wear makeup to the beach like every other girl there. Her hair was blowing around, all tangled in the wind. And her outfit simple. But Percy, found her absolutely gorgeous.

Soon he realized that he was finding her, irresistible, and his little daydream caused him to miss yet another one of her fierce shots. He chuckled as he picked up the ball, claiming that he purposely missed it to give her the satisfaction of winning.

Slowly their little group shrunk as the others headed home and soon it was just the two of them. They waved good-bye to Travis and Katie as they walked away hand in hand.

"Let's go swimming," Percy suggested turning back to Annabeth.

"What! No, are you crazy! It's eight o'clock!" she protested.

"Its fine, the water never cools down here." Percy said, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the water.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked trying to pull her hand away.

"Well… you don't have a choice!" he said smiling, picking her up bridal style.

"NO! Percy, put me down!" She screamed laughing as he running with her into the water.

"WAIT! At least let me take off my dress!" she said pushing herself out of his strong arms. With in a second she started to sprint across the sand to her spot and pulled off her dress.

She ran back to the shore line and let the water wash over her toes that were peacefully sinking into the dark sand. As she looked out she could see the sun setting peacefully over the darkening water.

Percy wouldn't help but stare. Annabeth had the best body he had ever seen on a girl. Her muscles toned, her skin tanned.

"Well I guess I'm the irresistible one now," she said laughing, when she saw him staring.

"Sorry, but no, that's still me." He replied pulling her into the water.

They laughed as they ran around in the warm water splashing each other and tossing the ball around.

**LINE BREAK HJFYYHFD**

"We should do this again," Percy said as they walked down the beach.

"Ya, it's good to get away from my grandmother." Annabeth saying shaking her head.

"Why what's wrong with her?" he asked

"Well she's the reason I'm stuck here. I was supposed to go on a trip with my friends. But no, she wanted me here. She's this filthy rich old lady who lives right on the beach but has never seen the water. She gets whatever she wants in that house and now she thinks that she can control me. She thinks that if I agree to spend the summer with her I'll think that she'll make me the inhairatant of her money. I don't want her money, and to be honest I don't think she even really wants me here."

"Well, secret admirer," Percy said putting his arm around her shoulders. "I want you here. I had fun today."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks."

They continued to walk down the beach in silence, Percy's arm still draped around Annabeth. They walked just until they reached a massive stone villa that sat above the beach. A large gate surrounded the outside and stairs lead up to a large pair of wooden doors.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," Annabeth said stepping out of his arms.

"Wait we should do this again. How about tomorrow I pick you up and take you to my favourite beach?" Percy asked before Annabeth could walk away.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Pass me your phone," he said as she dug in her bag for her keys. Smiling she pulled out an iphone 4s she had gotten for her birthday.

"Fancy," A smiling Percy said taking it from her hands.

"It was a gift," Annabeth replied still searching for her keys. She finally dragged them out before taking her phone back from a very happy Percy.

"Well it was nice to meet you, secret admirer." He said shaking her hand.

"You're gonna had to think of a better name then that," she said slyly.

"Fine. What about WiseGirl, cause you're such a smart ass."

"Fine, then you're Seaweed Brain, cause you're head is clearly filled with kelp." She replied opening the gate.

"What I like the beach!" he said surrendering.

"HA! I'll be surprised if I don't wake up tomorrow and see you sleeping in the sand." She said closing the gate.

"I'm flattered that I'm the first thing you'll think of in the morning." He replied slyly.

Annabeth laughed and stuck out her tongue before running up the stairs, her cheeks flaring.

"γεια, WiseGirl,"

Annabeth turned around dramatically blowing him a kiss.

And with that she unlocked the door and run up to her room.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…**

**How was it? Good, bad, awful? Hope it wasn't awful, but please be honest.**

**YA SO REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW!**

**Tell me there's someone out there reading :D**

**Happy Easter!**

**Open to suggestions and ideas!**


	2. The Date

**OMG 12 follows and in the first chapter! You guys are the best! **

**Virtual Baklava for alllll!**

Annabeth walked into her room, a smile still spread across her face.

She stripped down and put on her pajamas. Taking out her phone she saw that Percy had saved his number as "Secret Admirer" which caused her to chuckle. She changed it to "Seaweed Brain", which she found more appropriate. She tucked the phone under her pillow before collapsing onto her bed.

She had only closed her eyes for a minute when her pillow vibrated from underneath her.

She groaned as she reached under her pillow and forced her eyes open. As she turned on her phone the light blinded her. She had gotten a message. From Percy. At 11:45.

_Tomorrow. Meet me at the Gyros Restaurant at 12:00. Sleep well _

This surprised Annabeth.

_Maybe he's just playing with me. Maybe, he really has NO feelings for me, because frankly the way he's talking to me to sounds like he does! We just met! _

She groaned before writing a quick "Good night" and falling back asleep .

**LINE BREAK**

Annabeth woke to the sound of crashing waves, birds chirping, and voices echoing though the room. Looking around her giant room she realized that her window had been opened, letting all the Saturday morning local buzz drift in. It was as if she could see the salesmen wandering the beach, shouting prices and brand names.

On top of her she found another new thing; a thin blanket, and her grandmother's cat Hera. The lazy fat thing never left her grandmother's side, meaning one thing; Grandmother was out at the market. Smiling at the thought Annabeth jumped out of bed and dug through her closet. In the end she decided to put on her lime green bathing suit under her regular clothes. She was going to the beach after all. Over top she decided on a pair of dark denim shorts and a simple white flowy tank with an Owl in the center. She put on her owl earrings and her bead necklace. She grabbed her bag which had her wallet, phone and beach things, before heading down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Her grandmother may be out, but the staff weren't. They busied around the house, cleaning, feeding the cat, dusting, feeding the cat, polishing, feeding the cat, feeding the cat, feeding the cat. It's like their only job it to feed that stupid cat.

The cooks demanded to know what she wanted to eat as she strolled into the kitchen. She said she could do it her self, but no,no,no, that would do.

"No, no, NO!' the head chef said shooing her away. 'I cook, you eat."

"I am fully capable of making my own breakfast, thank you very much."

They continued to argue with her, calling her Mme, Miss, Ms, anything they could think of. In the end she gave in, telling them she would have scrambled eggs. The cooks hustled through the kitchen, the head chef, yelling commands in Greek, clapping his hands, constantly motioning toward her. Annabeth was getting frustrated with this. She was not, NOT her grandmother. She would settle for cereal in the morning. Clearly life in her grandmother's mansion was different. But then again her grandmother was very demanding.

After finishing her breakfast Annabeth was shooed away, not even allowed to put her own dishes away. it had her feel completely dependable on everyone else.

It was 11:00 when her grandmother, Medis, burst through the door, servants carrying her bags behind her. She complained and complained about how tired she was. I just wanted to hug the poor servants that had to carry dozens of bags through reached temperatures.

"Annabeth did you eat?" she asked taking off her hat and sunglasses. Even though she was her grandmother, the women was only about sixty years of age, not bad for having a grandchild who was nineteen. She had had Annabeth's mother, Athena, at the age of twenty and Athena had had Annabeth at the age of twenty-one.

"Yes, I had some scrambled eggs." Annabeth replied from the living room, absorbed in her book.

"SCRAMMBLED EGGS! That's ALL!" She screamed. She started to shriek at the cooks demanding where the head chef was.

"CHEFFF! CHEF! What is the matter with you! I told you to feed her! You'll be lucky if I don't fire you this instant!"

"Yaya! Calm down! It's what I wanted!" Annabeth shouted above the other arguing voices. Soon the voices all died down and the chef headed back into the kitchen.

"Kid, there are so many options, why scrambled eggs?"

"Because, Yaya, I grew up in America, I'm not used to rich Greek food. Besides I'm going out to lunch today with someone."

"Excuse me! I don't remember giving you permission young lady!" she said sternly.

"That's because you didn't, Yaya, I'm not a child. I can think for myself and act for myself. I don't need you looking out for me all the time!"

"Who is it! I want to know!" She exclaimed fiercely.

"It's a boy I meet on the beach, okay? He's a local, he lives near by"

_Lies. You have no idea where he lives. You know better then to lie to Yaya. She can reading minds, I swear._

"NO! No local boys Annabeth! They are nothing but trouble!"

"YAYA! I'll be fine."

"I said no and it's final! Don't make me call your mother! She'll set you straight!" she continued waving her finger angrily at Annabeth, pacing the room.

"Fine! I'll just go to the beach then!" Annabeth said, frustrated. "Does that work for you? Or do you want to lock me in that room for the rest of the summer?"

"The beach is fine just be back by 9:00, understand?"

"Yes Yaya," Annabeth robotically replied before proceeding toward the door.

"Annabeth," Medis called as Annabeth opened the back door.

Annabeth gave a small eye roll before turning to her grandmother.

"I know you're not happy with me," she said as Annabeth shook her head and turned back to the door.

"But I'm just looking out for you!" Medis raised her voice as she called after an Annabeth that was already out the door.

**LINE BREAK**

As Annabeth approached the restaurant she could see Percy sitting casually at the bar. He looked so handsome in his white polo shirt and beige shorts.

"You're two minutes late, WisegIrl. Aren't wise people never late?"

Annabeth simply rolled her eyes before slipping into the seat beside him.

"DO you want something to drink?" he asked motioning to the bar.

"No, thanks though." She replied. "So listen, my grandmother had this fit when I told her I was going somewhere with someone and she basically forbid me to go." She said sympathetically looking over to him.

"So, who cares, she can't stop you." He said swinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Percy I swear she sees everything."

"Oh common, Annabeth! Have some fun! Life's not about following the rules or sitting in the shade reading a book," he continued, raising his eye brows at her.

She took a deep breath.

"Fine. But if she kills me, you're going down with me!" she said smiling, causing Percy to chuckle.

**LINEBREAK**

Percy and Annabeth drove through the hills in silence, Annabeth admiring the beautiful landscape that surrounded them. Every once in a while she would look away from the window and over to Percy, who would unfortunately catch her staring. She would smile, looking back out the window but could still hear Percy's chuckles that made her cheeks flare up. She even once heard him mumble "irresistible", which earned him a smack on the arm. He would start to complain, causing them both to erupt with laughter.

They eventually made it over the winding hills to a small beach. The beach, unlike Sidari, was stone rather then sand, which Annabeth preferred. The beach was small and above it there was a bar and swimming pool. Percy and Annabeth took their things to a pair of sun bed and an umbrella right in the middle; not too far from the water or poll and bar.

Annabeth spread out her towel on one of the sun beds and before taking out her glasses, hat and book. She collapsed onto the bed and dove into her book.

"didn't I tell you there's more to life then reading," the now shirtless Percy asked from beside her.

"so. I like to read. Just like you like the beach."

"Oh, common! You're in Corfu, Greece! On one of the nicest beaches around, that really only locals know about. And I brought you here, you owe me."

Annabeth sat up, dropped her bookmark into her book and stared up at Percy.

"There. I'll sit in the sun, is that good enough for you?"

"NO! that's no fun. Common let's go swimming."

"You go. I'll go later," she said, waving him off.

"Fine, but I expect you in the water in the next five minutes." He said, ducking down and whispering "or you might just slip in," she shoved him away smiling. He winked at her before running off over the hot stones.

She pulled the chair out of the shade and into the san, at least she wouldn't be lying. Before pulling her book out, she glanced up and saw Percy walking into the water. She smiled at herself as she scanned the beach. There were many locals, children running though the water, their mother shouting in Greek. The men waving over waiters. There were the occasional Italian, and even a few Brits.

Next she saw a young group of girls, about her age, huddled together smiling and giggling, looking out at the water. They were talking about Percy.

A waved of jealously hit her, which she found surprising. She wasn't the type to get jealous over some guy. Please, she had a scholarship to up-hold.

But it hit her. Percy could have any girl he wanted. Someone prettier, smarter (she doubted it. she always took pride in her intelligence), any local girl that was like him. but he showed interest in her, stubborn, witty, smarty pants Annabeth. And here she was, lying in the sun instead of out there with him.

"Annabeth!" she heard him yell. She watched as he ran back up to her.

"You know, I had a little more faith in you. It's been 4 minutes. 1 minute lefttt…" he said tauntingly. She smile before standing up. He took her hand and ran up to the water.

Annabeth already had butterflies in her stomach.

"Wait, wait." She said talking her hand away and grabbing the elastic off her wrist. She desperately tried to tie her messy curls. But Percy became inpatient picking her up bridal style.

"I said WAIT!" she shirked looping her hair through.

"it's been five minutes!" he declared, threatening to toss her into the water. Annabeth wasn't worried about hitting anything, that water deepen so quickly that it darken a meter from the shore.

"NO!" she shirked, continuing to struggle with the mop onto her head.

"what were you doing for 4 minutes!" he asked smirking at her struggling.

"well…" she said looking at him, her cheeks flaring.

He chuckled before uttering "Irresistible" which earned him another smack on the arm and Annabeth to be thrown into the water. He jumped in after her as she swam up to the shore.

For the next hour or so they splashed and swam, dived off the cement platform. They even once swam out to the border line floats where Percy shared a little about himself.

"Well I live about a block down from your grandmother. My dad owns a fishing industry, so, we have a good life, big house, whatever we want. I have a six year old twin siblings Helena and Cris, they don't speak English that well. But my parents do, especially my dad because of his business. I go to university on the mainland back in Athens, I want to become a biologist. And," he added tucking a loose curl behind Annabeth's ear. "I'm having a great day today, with you." He said smiling down at her.

**LINE BREAK**

It was 6:00 o'clock when Annabeth and Percy had started walking along the beach. They had gone back to their spot where Percy had offered her his hand and had lead her down the beach. Her stomach did flips as he continued to hold her hand as they strolled toward a restaurant. They ordered themselves two Gyros to go so that they could walk down the crowded pedestrian area. Packed with bars, restaurants and shows there was never a moment when someone wasn't offering them something to buy. Percy had a way with them, shooing them off in Greek while other tourists struggled to free themselves and enjoy their vacation.

It was when they reached the harbor, when Annabeth thought she would melt. Not because Percy was currently showing her the many multi-million yachts that were lined up along the bay, but because he had yet again taken her hand, this time entwining his fingers with hers and had even kissed the top of her wet, mop curls.

"My father actually has a yacht here. But I think he and my mother may have gone out to Athens for some meeting."

"Your brother and sister?" Annabeth asked as they continued to stroll past the many glistening hulks of metal.

"probably with my grandparents. Or an aunt or uncle. My parents don't really expect me to give up my summer. These meeting are pretty persistent." He said turning so that he now standing in front of Annabeth. She stared up at his kind eyes are he gently tucked away her falling curls, his fingers gently outlining her jaw line.

"Besides," he continued, his voice soft and gentle, "I don't have a moment to spare."

Annabeth cursed to herself as gunshots rang out just as their lips were an inch apart.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO…..**

**How was it goooooood? Badddddddddddd? I don't think it was horrid but…**

**ANY WAY THANK TO ALL YOUR SUPPORT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER :D**

**! **** REVIEW- FAVOURITE-FOLLOW **** !**

**Open to suggestions and ideas **


	3. Pouring Rain

**Whoooooo! You guys are the best! **

**Thanks to all those that favourited/followed/reviewed!**

**Clarification: yaya-grandmother**

** Papou-grandfather**

**Please read author note at the bottom it just has a small clarification that's important. **

Annabeth laid in bed, unable to sleep. It was already 12:30, four hours since Percy had dropped her off at the back door. She groaned as she recalled her frustrating night.

The gun shots had been a gang dispute a little ways away from where they had been standing. Percy had hulled her away, back to the car from where they rushed back to Sidari realizing it was 8:30. Annabeth had needed to be home by 9:00. Unfortunately Percy had not tried to kiss her again, but she had kissed him on the cheek as a sigh of gratitude after saying good night.

Unfortunately, they hadn't been alone. Metis just happened to be strolling down the second floor corridor when she saw the two together. Darkness fell over her eyes, darkness that could only represent hatred.

Metis had told Annabeth off the moment her leather sandals had clicked on the marble floor of the entrance.

"_I thought I had made myself very clear when I said NO LOCALS!" Metis screeched as she stormed down the decedent stairwell._

"_You didn't give me a valid reason!" Annabeth fought back as she swung the door shut. "Tell me why and I might just listen!" _

"_There are something's that you won't understand! That are too complicated!" she screamed back pacing the room. She stormed off toward the living before turning once more._

"_And why Perseus Jackson of all of them, Annabeth?" _

_Sadness thickened her voice. Annabeth paled. There was something her grandmother obviously wasn't telling her. She stormed after her, not bothering to even drop her bag._

"_What do you have against Percy?" She demanded standing in the archway that opened to main living room. Her grandmother sat at the far side in a crème coloured arm chair carved from mahogany. Her silk robes delicately draped around, but her loving face still twisted with sadness and anger._

"_Annabeth. I told you no locals. You disobeyed me." She said sternly._

"_You have no matter being in my love life." Annabeth started before realizing what she said. She was making it sound like they were in a relationship, ultimately making her blush._

"_What,' Metis started, 'You don't think I haven't been in love before?" she asked. "I was until that retched woman came along and stole him away."_

"_Yaya, what does any of this have to do with Percy?" _

"_Does the name Rhea sound familiar to you?" _

_Truthfully it did. Her mother would tell her as a little girl that a certain Rhea was the reason that grandmother was unhappy. She had taken Zeus away from Metis. _

_But that's when it all clicked for Annabeth. Percy had mentioned his grandmother whose name was also coincidentally Rhea._

"_Just because his grandmother took papou away doesn't mean anything about Percy!" Annabeth fought back. _

"_I don't want you implicated with the grandson of my husband's mistress!" she sternly raised her voice. "Now this has gone on long enough! Go to your room!"_

And now Annabeth laid in bed, frustrated. She didn't know how to go about the whole Percy situation. Maybe this could all boil over, sort its self out. Maybe they could just be friends.

Just friends. The idea stabbed at Annabeth like a dagger. She felt something with Percy, like chemistry. She knew falling for him had been a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself. In a way she did find him irresistible, as much as I annoyed her to admit it.

She groaned as more thoughts processed through her exhausted mind.

Just friends.

_If only it were that easy. Not only did I fall for a guy but he had to fall for me to!_

_Great, just great._

_How are you gonna get yourself out of this Annabeth?_

Correction, falling for him had been the WORST idea. Not only was she going to have to deal with Yaya, but also the fact that she didn't live here. What would she do when time ran out?

**LINEBREAK**

Annabeth had confided to her room for the last three days. A summer rain had started and it just wouldn't seem to let up.

She scrolled through her phone, staring at old messages she and her friends had sent while they had been planning their trip. If only she had gone on that trip, she would have to deal with a stressful grandmother, pouring rain, or falling for a guy that she could ultimately never have a relationship with.

She sat up on her bed as the door flung open.

"Annabeth!" her grandmother's beaming voice echoed through the grand room.

"I'm off to see my sister in Athens. I'll be staying there until tomorrow." She said from the doorway. "And it's as if Zeus, the god, something my husband obviously isn't, heard my prayers and sent some nice rain to kept you out of trouble." She said with a devious grin, waving her finger at Annabeth.

_Cough! *Percy* Cough!_

Annabeth gave her a half decent "okay" as an answer before Metis disappeared back down the stairs.

Just in time, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She smiled as she silently read the text.

_Hey Wise Girl, what to come over for a movie? It's raining._

She shook her head smiling as she texted back.

_I'm well aware of the rain, but thank you for reminding me. And sure, I'll grab one of grandmother's cars and hop over. What's your address?_

She headed down the stairs and into the living room, checking to see if Yaya had left.

"Ioulia," she said calling one of the maids. Ioulia was by far Annabeth's favourite worker of Yaya. She was a tall, skinny lady around the age of thirty with pin straight dirty blonde hair that she kept bundled up in a bun.

"Did Yaya leave?" she asked as the maid continued to dust the mantelpiece above the roman style wood burning fireplace.

"Yes, a few minutes ago. She had to catch a plane out to Athens. It seems as though her sister's health is declining rather rapidly." She spoke, her thick Russian ascent reminding Annabeth of her childhood nanny.

"Well can I take one of the cars? I want to go to the museum." Annabeth asked nonchalantly. Ioulia was her favourite, but that didn't mean she trusted her. She did work for her grandmother and for all Annabeth knew Yaya could have Ioulia watching Annabeth, making sure she "kept out of trouble".

Ioulia eyed her curiously before passing her a car key from the back pocket of her worn out apron.

Annabeth walked out the door as Ioulia shouted

"Kept out of trouble!"

Annabeth simply smiled to her self, tossing the keys up into the air before catching them and running off to the garage.

**LINE BREAK**

Not taking any chances, Annabeth had decided to skip the Rolls Royce and Ferrari and went for the simplest, least expensive car in the massive garage.

Percy's house hadn't been that difficult to find, that was of course because Yaya's fancy BMW had a GPS built in.

As Annabeth pulled into the driveway, she admired the architecture that surrounded this place Percy called home. The archways were grand and exquisite, covered with multiple shadows of gray stone. The front door looked as though it was sculpted from the middle of a tree, the age lines still vividly clear.

Annabeth ran through the pouring rain toward the doors.

After knocking she was pulled from the cooling rain and into the Italian style villa by none other then Percy.

"You made it!" he said giving her a hug.

"Ya, with the help of the GPS of course."She replied smiling.

They had gotten settled on the couch of the living room that opened up into the kitchen.

"So I got us some Greek movies I thought you might enjoy." He said draping his arm around her shoulders. He smiled down at her, just as she started to blush.

"So," she said looking away, "What are we watching?"

Percy chuckled before answering "Tis Kakomoiras. It's the best Greek comedy out there. And it's got translations for the parts you don't understand."

Annabeth knew some Greek enough to get her to the supermarket and back. But she wasn't sure how well she'd understand Greek comedy. But she was okay with the movie, after all Percy clearly loved it.

They had watched about two thirds of the film when Percy spoke up.

"So where are your parents?"

"They're back in Sans Francisco."

They didn't come along?" he asked.

"No. My grandmother only wanted me here."

"Really. That's quite… weird."

"Ya I guess. But half the time it seems like she doesn't want me there, and she's quite determined to kept me away from you." Annabeth huffed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't blame her. My grandmother kind of ruined her marriage."

Annabeth lifted her head off his shoulder, a look of surprise and confusion covering her face.

"You know about that?" she asked.

"Of course I do! I've known about our families since I was a child."

Annabeth sat up facing Percy.

"Tell me about your family." She said eagerly.

"Well, alright." He replied grabbing the remote and pausing the movie, before turning back to Annabeth. "I'm the oldest child of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. I have a brother and sister, Hellen and Cris. My dad kinda considered the fishing god here because he's responsible for a big portion of the city's seafood. My mom's a school teacher here, she teaches at a British private school so she speaks English. You know about my grandparents Rhea and Cronus. Tell me about you." He finished.

"Like what? I'm not exactly interesting." She replied causing Percy to chuckle.

"Yes you are. Tell me about your life in America"

"Well, I go to the University of Sans Francisco and study architecture. I have two brothers that are eight, Mathew and Bobby. My parents are Athena and Frederick Chase and they're both professors at universities. I LOVE architecture. And that's about it. There's not much to me."

"Sure there is. Like do you like the rain?" he asked simply.

"I guess. I mean it's nice, but not so great in the summer. Especially when I could be on the beach, reading."

"Well, since there's more to life then just reading, I'm going to take you to the beach. Right now." He announced dragging Annabeth off the couch.

"Now?! It's pouring out there!"

"You see, that's the beauty of it. You can't sit there and read." He said smirking.

Annabeth groaned.

"You know, I hardly look decent on a daily basis, let alone with rain pouring down on me."

"Well that's too bad because I think you look exquisitely "decent" today." He replied, emphasizing the "decent".

Annabeth started to blush. "Common let's go. It'll be fun, I promise."

Annabeth for once wasn't her usual stubborn she and agreed, deciding to go along. If she only had three months with him she might as well spend them wisely.

Percy was the fun-spirited, carefree one. Annabeth was the uptight, I love order kinda girl.

But Percy felt that he could change that. He thought if he could show her the free-spirited Greek ways, he might just break through her shell and find out the Annabeth deep down inside.

They ran out into the rain hand in hand. Percy led her through the never ending rain onto the deserted beach. The sun beds and umbrellas lied abandoned; some even tussled across the beach by the breeze that swept around them.

Percy had found that Annabeth seemed to loosen up more when she was enjoying herself, occupying her mind. They splashed through the water, the raining pouring down on them. Annabeth squealed as Percy hugged her from behind spinning her around.

She'd never admit it. But she loved that moment. The rain pouring, her grandmother oblivious to what was going on, Percy and her enjoying themselves together, just the two of them.

Eventually the rain started to let up, just as the two of them started walking down the cleared beach. Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Before she knew it, Percy spun her around so that she was face to face with him. She stared into those sea green eyes that seemed to whisper calming words to her, never showing anger, always full of life. But it was these eyes that seemed to showcase something else to her; love.

Percy slowing leaned down so that their faces were in line. Their lips had barely brushed when I ringing interrupted the quiet world they had drifted off to.

Annabeth groaned before smiling and shaking her head. Percy straightened up and hung his head down in frustration.

"I have the worst timing, don't I?" he concluded.

Annabeth chuckled and she leaned into him resting her head on his chest.

"The WORST" she agreed while still clinging to his neck.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**To clarify: in this story Cronus is NOT the father of Zeus because that would make Percy and Annabeth related.**

**Cronus and Rhea had Poseidon who married Sally. They had Percy and his siblings. They are still happily married.**

**Metis and Zeus had Athena who married Fredrick and had Annabeth. Still married. **

**Before Athena and Poseidon were born, Zeus cheated on Metis with Rhea before she was married to Cronus. Therefore Metis has a grudge against Rhea. **

**Anyway… Review! Fav! Follow! Tell me what you think **** I had fun with this chapter!**

**Open to suggestions and ideas **


	4. The Date Part 2

**Ya, I don't even know what to say at this point… just SORRRY I guess… my life has just been a mess. And ya…**

_Percy slowing leaned down so that their faces were in line. Their lips had barely brushed when a ringing interrupted the quiet world they had drifted off to. _

_Annabeth groaned before smiling and shaking her head. Percy straightened up and hung his head down in frustration._

"_I have the worst timing, don't I?" he concluded._

_Annabeth chuckled and she leaned into him resting her head on his chest._

"_The WORST" she agreed while still clinging to his neck._

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the name on the screen.

_Mom._

Ahh, she always had the greatest timing, didn't she?

Just as she was about to press answer, a strong hand ripped the phone out of her hands.

"Hey! Percy it's my-" Too bad for Annabeth, Percy didn't take protesting. She wasn't even able to finish her train of thought before his lips came crashing down on hers. Startled at first, she didn't know how to react. Slowly her lips started to move in sync with Percy's. Her fingers ran through his hair, while his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. Her mind felt like it was going to explode. She had barely known the kid a week, and here she was. In her mind it was all crazy, but in her heart it all felt right.

Annabeth slowly pulled away, resting her head on Percy's chest.

"We should probably go," Annabeth mumbled into Percy's chest. "It's getting late."

"Oh, common Wise Girl. So what if you're a little late." Percy replied as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"But what if my grandmother gets back? You know she would kill me." Annabeth looked up at Percy.

"I'll kept you safe." He said, pressing his forehead to hers. He kissed her then and there. A soft, passionate, slow kiss that made her feel like she was going to melt.

Annabeth seemed to loosen up around Percy. She enjoyed herself, laughed; let her hair down in a sense.

**LINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BREAKERRRRRRRRRR WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

"The stars are beautiful here,' Annabeth said. They were now lying in the damp sand, Annabeth snuggling against Percy's side.

"Yes, that's what stars are SUPPOSED to look like, Wise Girl. Looks like you've spent too much time in the blinding lights of a big city."

Annabeth propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Like you would know anything about big cities Seaweed Brain!"

"For your information, I go to school in Athens! That is like the New York of Greece!" Percy protested, turning to face Annabeth.

"Well it's not like I'm in New York, it's Sans Francisco. It's not as bad."

"Well you still haven't told me about your life in Sans Francisco. I'm not stealing anyone's girlfriend, am I?" he asked, smirking.

"I think it's a little too late to be worrying about that, Seaweed Brain. But no, you have no American competition."

"Good," he replied, pulling her back against his side. "So tell me about your life in America."

"Well… my parents are both professors at university… my brothers are a pain. They're always getting into my things and annoying me, but, what can you do they're still young. Schools pretty much a battle ground. I'm not exactly popular, but then again I'm not a loner either. I have two friends that are closest to me. Piper and Thalia."

"Let me guess," Percy started "Thalia's Greek right?"

"Yes, Thalia's Greek. The other two are as well. Thalia's the one with the Greek name."

"What about school?" Percy asked as he twirled one of her stray blonde curls.

"We share a dorm together, Thalia and I. Piper lives with her boyfriend, Jason. He's Thalia's brother. We're all really close, like siblings."

"And you want to be an Architect, right?" he asked. The sun had set, the wind picking up. Waves crashed against the sandy shore, occasionally reaching up under their feet.

"Ya, it's been my dream since I was a little kid." Annabeth replied. "Tell me about your life here."

"Well you already know that I go to school in Athens. I want to be a Marine Biologist. Or an Oceanographer. Anything that has to do with the ocean really."

"When do you go back to Athens?"

"August 25th. When do you go back to America?" They were both facing each other now. Percy noted the sadness in Annabeth eyes.

Annabeth cursed at herself.

_He's just a guy! He's just a guy! HE'S JUST A GUY! _She screamed at herself.

Was it possible that she could have grown feeling for someone so quickly? Luke, her last boyfriend had been friends with her for ten years before they started dating! They were practically siblings!

But with Percy it was different. She felt as I she had known him her whole life.

"Some time at the end of August. We haven't gotten a ticket back yet."

They laid there in silence, the waves crashing beneath them, wind howling around them. The beach was deserted. Quiet. Just the way Percy liked it.

"I'm usually at the beach every night, when everyone leaves. I swim, or just sit on the dock. It's the nicest with it isn't packed with insensible tourists who don't know how to appreciate it's natural beauty. They just care if they tan or burn."

"Hey!" Annabeth exclaimed sitting up. "I'm a tourist!"

"Not in my eyes Wise Girl." Percy joined her so that the two were side by side looking out at the stars above the calm waters. "You're a Greek girl stuck in the body of a Californian. It's quite tragic actually."

Percy smirked as he pushed a stray curl out of Annabeth's face.

"That's not true! I only live in California because I have to!" she protested as Percy pulled her into his lap.

"Well then stay here. With me." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear.

"I can't Percy." She replied sadly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Common," Percy said after a moment of silence. "We should get going."

Annabeth stood up and pulling Percy along with her. They walked slowly hand in hand. They felt no need to rush.

_Save_r _every moment._ Annabeth thought to herself. She knew this relationship wasn't going to last. They lived in separate countries for gods' sakes!

They calming continued down the road toward Percy's house. People, locals and tourists were escaping homes and hotels for nightly strolls and diner plans. They passed by families and young tourists. They even got a few stares from passing teenagers like themselves. This wasn't a surprise to Annabeth; he curls were 50% wet and 50% covered with sand. Her dress was soaked from her wet bathing suit and she was hand in hand with a well known local Seaweed Brain, who happened to be shirtless.

They eventually arrived at Percy's house, much to his dismay.

"Can't you stay longer?" he whispered in his ear. They were now pressed up against the BMW Annabeth had come in.

"I can't, Youlia'll tell Yaya! And then the chances of me being able to see you this year will be second to none."

Percy groaned before kissing the top of Annabeth's mop of curls.

"I guess I'll just let you go then." He said pressing his forehead to hers. His face inched closer to hers. He stared into her grey eyes, getting lost in a sea of calculations. He wondered if the real Annabeth was some where in those eyes. The Annabeth he had met.

"The anticipation you're creating isn't going to do you any justice, Seaweed Brain"

Percy chuckled, before pressing his lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss, soft, the way you kiss someone on a second or third date. But then the kiss changed. It shifted to being more passionate, both of them hungry for more.

Annabeth's mind fuzzed. She couldn't think straight. A week ago she would have laughed if someone told she would be making out with someone a week after meeting them. But now it felt so right, her and Percy together.

Annabeth pulled away, gasping for air. She blushed when she realized she had been to preoccupied to breathe.

"I have to go," she whispered, laying her head on Percy's chest.

"But I'll see you soon, right?" he asked. "We can go some where special. I'll even settle for a museum if you really want."

Annabeth chuckled.

"You got yourself a deal." She replied before kissing his softly and climbing into the car. He followed behind her before leaning on the door smirking.

"Seaweed Brain, I have to go! I'm going to get into so much trouble!"

He crouched down beside her and kissed her one last time before closing the car door.

He waved as Annabeth pulled out of the drive way and headed back to her grandmother's house.

**ALLL MIGHTYYYYYYYYY LINEEEE BREAKKKKKKK **

When Annabeth returned Youlia was waiting. Yaya was still gone, which Annabeth thanked the gods for.

"Late." Youlia flatly said as Annabeth entered through the front door.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Really?"

"You're late. You're lucky your grandmother wasn't home." She said sternly.

"It's not like I was doing anything bad!"

"Look, Annabeth. You're grandmother isn't stupid and neither am I. I know you were with that boy."

"I'm here for two months! Why do the two of you even care what I do! Besides she FORCED me to come, and then neglects me! What does she want me to do?!" Annabeth practically screamed. The anger was building up inside her. She knew that if Youlia told Yaya, she would tell mother. And that would be a whole new level of shit. Especially when mother found out who he was.

"Annabeth, I won't tell your grandmother. It's not my business. I'm simply saying to be careful."

Annabeth sighed. "I'm going to bed."

She marched up to her room and threw herself onto the bed. She groaned in frustration. She wanted a relationship with Percy so much, yet it was almost impossible. He made her want to smile until her jaw clenched up, and blush like no one else could. All in a week.

He made her want to go all girly and call her friends and squeal to them about him, which was something no one else has been able to do, not even Luke.

She sat up on her bed, darkness surrounded her. She hadn't even bothered to turn on the light. She checked her phone for the time.

10:00 exactly. She sighed. She needed to get her mind off of everything.

_Maybe I can convince Percy to take me to that museum._

She laid back down and let her eye lids flutter shut. Soon the darkness consumed her, and all thoughts of Yaya, Youlia, the end of August and this stupid vacation disappeared. Only one was left.

Percy.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO… How was it? Good, bad, horrible… blah blah. Tell me in a REVIEW! **

**I know it's a lot to ask after such a long wait, but please review! I love reviews cause they make me fell all special and not like a complete failure!**

**Also share any ideas that you want to see in the story either through a review or PM **

**Also, I have a question…**

**Do you guys think it's too OOC? Please tell if you think so, so that I can try and get back on track. **

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Could she?

**So I altered the first chapter a bit…. Sorry I've taken so long to update…**

**To answer a guest's (Alice) question; yes I will probably include Nico and Bianca and Grover. I really like your idea of the dinner! I'll definitely try and include it!**

**June 23, 2012**

Annabeth sat in the studying, her eyes bearing into the Greek to English dictionary.

Yes, as crazy as it seems, Miss Annabeth Chase was reading the dictionary. She sat at a rather lavished marble table. Its smooth imperfect surface caught and reflected the sunlight that shun through the bay window. The wall AC blew fresh, cool air down onto her sweating face. The study was on the east side of the second floor. Every morning the hot, sunshine filled air would fill the luxurious room and cook inside the walls as if it were an oven. There wasn't anything that could be done to prevent it, everything had been tried; the hardwood floors were a light beige, the walls a powered blue. The AC was on all day and the windows open at night so that the summer breeze would blow in fresh air and give the room a light scent of the sea. It reminded her much of Percy.

Percy was back in Athens for two weeks for a seminar. Annabeth was no damsel in distress. She wasn't just going the lounge around and waste time, wasting for some knight in shining armor. She had to do something to keep Yaya off her back. So she read. She decided that she needed to learn Greek. She had had enough of the English to Greek confusion. So she picked up the dictionary. Not many people would actually read a dictionary, let alone try and learn from it. But she was Annabeth Chase. She was the smart girl no one could get help from. She took pride in her intelligence. It was the one thing no one would ever be able to take away from her.

She only had a few pages left, and planned on finished the bloody thing today. She had started a good four days ago and only had so much time in the day to read. Yaya was quite demanding.

Annabeth was much like a sponge. The words seemed to float off the pages and were sucked up by her mind, permanently implanted in her memory. It was because of this that she learned languages so easily; she just never had the opportunity to.

She practiced her new found hobby of learning Greek vigorously. She was determined to perfect it by the end of the month.

But it also kept her mind off of Percy. She didn't know what she was going to do about him. Yes, she had feelings for him, and yes, she wanted to act upon them, but she was so confused. What was the point? She wasn't one for summer flings. If she was going to have a boyfriend, she would much rather has one at home, one she could actually have a serious relationship with. She was too educated and had her life planned too well for someone to come by and play with it. She was too serious for summer flings. As a wise man once said, there is no passion to be found playing small - in settling for a life that is less than the one you are capable of living.

But the idea still ate at her everyday. She liked spending time with Percy; it helped make up for the fact that she gave up her summer plans to come out to Corfu.

Luckily Percy wasn't the only friend she had. She had plans to go shopping with Silena and Katie, the girls Percy had introduced her to the first day she met him. She wasn't one who loved shopping, but she was grateful to get out of the house.

She hated how quiet it was, up on the second floor.

You could only sometimes hear Yaya's faint commands from the floor below. Much of the staff stayed below, except for the occasional maid that came to clean the bed rooms.

Annabeth stared down at her dictionary. Just one more page to go. She could feel her new vocabulary building into her brain. As she finished she snapped shut the leather cover and placed it back on the mahogany book case.

She had a shopping trip to get ready for.

…**..LINE BREAK…. Γραμμής διακοπή …. LINE BREAK…. Γραμμής διακοπή …..**

She met up with Silena and Katie at the main shopping center about fifteen minutes away from the house.

As she stepped out of the same car she used to go out with Percy a week ago, she spotted the two in front of the mall entrance.

As she walked toward them, she saw that Silena hair now looked brown, and was curled, unlike the straight black hair she had seen the last time they met. She wore a strapless red dress that flowed down to her ankles. Katie on the other hand, looked the same, and wore simple washed out jean shorts and a flowy tank top covered with images of faint flowers.

"Annabeth! I'm so glad you came!" Silena cried as she saw Annabeth approaching. She pulled her into a tight hug. Annabeth had noticed before that Silena was such a loving person.

For the next two hours the girls shopped through the various shops and stores before sitting down to get some lunch.

"So," Selina started, "what's going on between you and Percy, hmm?" she said staring across the table at Annabeth, causing her to blush.

"Oh, nothing really," She said nonchalantly, but she could feel the blush creeping up. _Gods! _She hated that even the thought of him could do that to her.

"Oh come on Annabeth! You can't lie to us! We saw how you two act together!" Katie piped in, causing Annabeth to blush more.

"I'm serious though. I not really one for summer flings. I just… would rather like something more permanent." Annabeth replied.

"But that doesn't mean you can't have some fun along the way!" Katie said. Annabeth sighed as she looked up at the two girls in front of her.

_Could I?_

She groaned in frustration as she laid her head down on the table. Katie looked over at her, confused.

"I-I… don't know. It's just not something I can see myself doing." She said sincerely, looking up at the two girls. They stared back at her with blank faces. No girl had ever been so indecisive about _Percy._

"Just try. It's summer right? Time to relax a bit." Silena said, offering her a small smile.

_Could she?_

Percy was really sweet, and he cared about her. And she loved the way he would hug her from behind and rest his head on hers. The way he would case her around the beach and wrestle her to the ground, but not before stealing a kiss. She loved curling up on the couch in his swim team sweater he had lent her. The sweet smell of the ocean filling her brain.

"Annabeth?" Katie's call snapped her back to reality.

"I guess I could…_try?"_

This caused Silena to squeal with joy. She loved seeing relationships blossom.

_I guess I could try. It's the summer. I've got nothing to loose._

**It's thee mighty line break!**

Annabeth laid back home on her bed, in the darkness. She let her head sink down into the large pillows. A thin blanket rested on her legs, while she wore Percy's sweater. It was simple, a bright blue with the words "Goode University" in black font on the front. On the back, at the bottom, in smaller font it said "Jackson". She pulled her arms in and had pulled the neck line up so that she constantly inhaled the sweet smell of the ocean. There was nothing like it.

Her hair was scattered around her in tight curls. She gathered herself in a tight ball. Her eyes fluttered shut, and just as she was about to dose off, she felt the whole bed vibrate.

She reached under her pillow and pulled out her phone. Not bothering to look who was calling, she closed her hazy eyes and pressed answer.

"Hello?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Annabeth?" she heard an eager voice on the other end.

She jerked up in the bed.

"Percy?"

**Yaya, I know, I know expected ending…**

**Sorry for the long wait **

**I wrote the last part in the morning after staying up all night with my cousin.**

**LOL we went to the bakery at 3:30 am to eat! And her sister's friends were there. And they paid for our food! AHAHA **

**And when we were going back the street lights were turned off -_- That's Bosnia for you. "Saving energy"**

**R&R **

**Hope y'all are having awesome summers: D**


	6. Coming Home

**Hey guys!**

**O.o 120 follows in 5 chapterss?! You guys are awesome!**

**I recommend you guys reread this story, since it's not very long, because my last update took over a month… sorry about that. Again.**

_She reached under her pillow and pulled out her phone. Not bothering to look who was calling, she closed her hazy eyes and pressed answer._

"_Hello?" she asked in a sleepy voice._

"_Annabeth?" an eager voice called on the other end._

_She jerked up in the bed._

"_Percy?" _

Why the heck was Perseus Tyson Jackson calling her this late at night?!

"Hey." He spoke. She noticed that his accent was heavier then the last time she had heard him.

"Hey." she said back, shocked from the call. He was the last person she was expecting a call from. "Um, how are you?"

"Well I'm good I guess," he answered, still sounding more formal then friendly. "But what about you Wisegirl? I bet you're dying of boredom without me and my awesomeness. You've probably read every book in that bloody house."

Now that sounded like the Percy she knew. It was as if she could hear the wide smile on his face.

"No, I haven't. I've only read about four. Or five. And awesomeness isn't a word."

"Yes, yes it is. And no, I don't care about what the dictionary says, it's wrong. I assume that was one of the books you read?" he asked playfully.

She knew he meant it as a joke. This caused her to blush as she whispered a faint "yes" into the phone.

She could hear Percy full on laughing on the other end.

"Are-are you s-serious?" he managed to yell between breaths.

"Hey!" Annabeth said a little too loudly for her own comfort. She paused to see if foot steps could be heard before continuing on. "I'll have you know, I now know Greek probably as well as someone who spent a whole year learning it!" she argued back.

"I don't doubt it one bit. They don't call you Wisegirl for nothing."

"You're the only one that calls me that, Seaweed Brain." She replied smirking.

"You know what I mean!" he said, frustrated that his attempt at being clever had gone down the drain.

"When do you get back?" She asked. "Soon?"

She cursed herself for adding that last part. It made her seem so desperate.

He chuckled softly before answering. "Well someone's missed me. And yes soon. Tomorrow actually."

She could feel herself smiling again.

"Do you need someone to come pick you up?" she said before face palming into the bed.

_Gods, how desperate can you make yourself sound?_

"Well my dad was going to send someone, but…" he trailed off.

Annabeth took this as a sign that she hadn't completely made a desperate fool of herself.

"What time does your flight land?" she asked. There was no point in beating around the bush. And it wasn't like she didn't want to do it.

It was her attempt at making it as un-awkward as possible.

She heard Percy chuckle rather nervously on the other end.

"I believe around two o'clock. But Annabeth, really, it's not… you don't have to-"

"Seaweed Brain, it's ok. I want to."

"Because you miss me? And my awesomeness?" he asked. "And you just can't wait to see my handsome face." He replied smiling. She could practically hear the smirk forming on his face.

"Someone's a bit narcissistic, no?" she replied.

"Pffft. Noo." He said before laughing. "I was only kidding. We both know there's only one handsome one. And it's you."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows as she held back a laugh.

"Wait, no. That's wrong. Ok let's ignore that."

Annabeth laughed and soon Percy joined in too.

"I think you need to work on your English a bit, Seaweed Brain."

He gasped dramatically. "I AM O-FFENDED!" he cried.

_Drama Queen._

"You pronounced offended wrong."

He puffed into the phone, which caused Annabeth to giggle.

Gods what was he doing to her? Next thing you know she'll be talking about him non stop and renaming him "My life" or "Babe" in her phone like some superficial lovesick girl.

_Ha! Like that would ever happen. _

"I thought Annabeth Chase doesn't giggle." He said matter-of-factly before imitating her sudden girly outburst.

"And since when does Perseus Jackson giggle?" She uttered.

He scowled at his full name. "I don't. It's not _manly_." He said emphasizing "manly".

"Stop trying to flatter yourself, Seaweed Brain." She mumbled into the phone. "I'll be there when the plane lands. And don't take five hours to get out of the plane. I can estimate when you're supposed to come out you know."

"Ya, ya I know. Just show up, okay? I don't want to look like some loser all alone in an airport terminal. I mean, there could be people I know there! I need my hot girlfriend by my side."

She felt herself blushing. Percy thought of her as his girlfriend. Not girl-friend, but girlfriend. His _hot_ girlfriend.

Jezz. Thank the gods he wasn't here. Her face could probably be on the cover of the new drama _fifty shades of red._

She beamed, despite the butterflies in her stomach. "Don't you worry."

**IS THAT A LINEBREAK FLYING? NO IT'S A LINE BREAK FOLLOWING ITS DREAMS! **

Annabeth arrived at the Ioannis Kapodistrias airport at exactly two o'clock. Percy had told her that his flight landed at one thirty. Annabeth had calculated that with the time it took to go through customs and pick up his luggage, Percy should be out at about two o'clock.

But that Seaweed Brain had some how managed to be late.

Gods, could he be annoying.

It was already two twenty and there was no sign of a tall young man with raven black hair and bright green eyes.

Annabeth decided that it was time for a coffee break. She sat down at the nearest Starbucks and ordered herself a coffee as she waited for Percy to show.

A good fifteen minutes passed before she saw the faint silhouette of a tall man was messy black hair step out into the arrivals area. She hopped up from her table and headed over to the sea of people awaiting loved ones and customers.

Annabeth pushed her way through to the front and waited for Percy to walk down the ramp. As he stepped down to the concrete floor, he was quickly engulfed into a sea of hustling passengers.

Annabeth groaned. She had struggled to get to the front for nothing. Percy was already walking through the crowd and heading toward the exit.

She pushed her way through the dense crowd and ran after him.

"Percy! Percy!" She cried over the heavy voices laced with various accents and languages.

His head shot up at the familiar voice.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" he cried as he scanned the crowd for the head full of blonde, frizzy curls.

She tried to stay calm and casually walk up to him. She really had tried. But as soon as she saw those green eyes staring into hers, all the emotions she had tried to forget and deny for the last two weeks came flying back. She had really missed him.

She half walked, half ran into his wide open arms, wrapping hers tightly around his neck.

"Oh gods, I missed you so much!" He breathed, his rouged voice muffled by her tangled hair.

Since the last time he had seen her, she hadn't changed one bit. Her hair was still a curly, tangled mess, and smelled like lemons. Her clothes had stayed simple, and yet she managed to make them look like they belonged on a run way. She had worn a plan blue sundress with a braided white belt that enhanced the curves on her slim body.

"I missed you too." She replied quietly, pulling away so she could look him in the eyes.

His hand left her side and gently cupped her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers.

Annabeth inhaled deeply, savoring the moment. She loved everything about that moment; his crisp ocean scent, the way their lips moved in sync, the way his body felt pressed up against hers as he pulled her closer to him.

The kiss had so much passion and love in it, that Annabeth found herself disappointed when he pulled away. She missed his kisses, not that she would ever admit it to him.

"Well I missed you more, Wisegirl." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear, sending chills down her spine.

As she pulled back she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And you called me secret admirer? "

"Pftttt. We all know you're a Wisegirl."

"At least I'm not a Seaweed Brain."

"HEY NOW. That's my namesake you're making fun of." He said, his face brightened by that signature goofy grin of his.

Annabeth smiled as soon as she saw it. She let her fingers run through his hair as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

A warm fuzzy feeling washed over her. A feeling she never felt at Yaya's.

_There's a whole world out there to roam._

_But there's nothing like coming home._

It was a saying her mother had told her as a child.

And that was it. Percy felt like home. "Home" doesn't have to be associated with family. It's that one place where you'll always feel accepted, and like you belong. Where you feel safe and loved, and like you matter.

Annabeth didn't feel like this ever, not even in her house, with her family. She hadn't told Percy about the fights, and the drinking parents, or how her mother had lost her job. Her father was filing for a divorce. Her mother, too drunk to ever realize what was really going on.

She sighed as she lifted her head.

"Common, let's get you home."

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo….**

**How what is. Good, bad, you know the drill.**

**Gods, sorry this took me so long to post. It took so long to WRITE.**

**Anyway, hope y'all are having awesome summers :D**

**And THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews, favourites and follows! :D They mean sooo much to me.**

**Till the next chapter! ;)**

**HEY I JUST UPDATED**

**AND THIS IS CRAZY**

**SO HERE'S A CHAPTER**

**REVIEW MAYBE?**


End file.
